The present invention relates to taphole mixes for use in metal-making furnaces and particularly large production blast furnaces.
At the present time variety of refractory materials are utilized to seal tapholes in such furnaces but have not been found to be satisfactory, particularly for high temperature extrusion. Most satisfactory to date have been those refractory grogs wherein the grog is bonded by a combination of clay and either pitch or creosote. While pitch and creosote bonded grogs for use as taphole mixes are operable, they are not entirely satisfactory in that they give off toxic fumes and accordingly are hazardous to use. Moreover, the pitch and/or creosote bonded refractory grogs are more difficult to remove from the taphole; as by drilling, after use.
Attempts to overcome this problem by using resin-bonded refractory grogs have not proven successful for a variety of reasons. Amongst other reasons, they are more costly than the pitch and creosote, set too rapidly, and have insufficient hot strength after the taphole mix is put into place, thus effectively precluding their use in large production blast furnaces in which high temperatures are attained.